The Adventures of Hatsune Miku
by Mitoshi Koro
Summary: Ketika miku bertasbih... #plak Miku yang berencana membeli negi malah menemukan kupon diskon negi yg membuatnya terjerumus ke arah pertemuan-pertemuan gaje dan pertarungan aneh. Apakah miku berhasil dapat neginya? Collab (?) gaje dengan Shiroi Karen, michi nichi-chi, Akanemori, Tsukiyomi Ayaka, Hikari Kengo, dan Nivarox! Chapter 3 Update!
1. Zetsobou no Coupon

**Disclaimer: vocaloid bukan milik saya dan author-author gaje lainnya~**

**Warning: SANGAT GAJE DAN UNORGANIZED DAN SEPOTONG-SEPOTONG! wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk**

* * *

Suatu hari miku sedang berjalan keliling kota. "Mau beli negi buat persediaan setahun dulu..."

Tiba tiba Miku melihat sesuatu melayang layang di angkasa. Warnannya merah, berkibar kibar...

Dan ternyata itu adalah kupon bertuliskan 'diskon negi di sini' beserta alamat sang pemberi. Kenapa alamat sang pemberi? Entahlah, mungkin dia mempunyai tujuan tertentu.

Miku pun mengejarnya. tanpa melihat ada orang disekitarnya, ia terus berlali sampai-sampai, BRUKK!

Mungkin, sang pemberi alamat sedang lapar dan istirahat makan siang.

"Apa apaan ini!?" Miku protes trus muter muter sambil salto cartwheel di udara karena negi pun tak dapat.

Miku berencana menemui alamat yang ia dapat. Namun ia takut itu hanyalah tipuan belaka. Maka Miku memanggil seorang FBI terkenal.

"Aku sudah mendugamu akan datang" Ucap seseorang yang berjalan kearah Miku. Miku pun terkejut karena orang itu adalah.. KAITO?! Kaito pun nyengir kayak mbee, lalu Miku mendekatinya dan berkata "Kenapa kau ada di sini, kaito? Apa kau yang mengirimi kupon itu?" Kaito yang melihat Miku mendekatinya, hanya membalas dengan seringai...

"Mbek mbek mbek mbeeeeeeeeek" kata Kaito sambil ngomong sama kambingnya, Miku langsung backflip saking SHOCK! nya.

Miku pun lari menyelamatkan diri ketika Kaito mulai menyeruduknya layaknya banteng di matador festival asia (?). Miku kabur ke sebuah gedung tua yang gaib dan bersinar warna warni.

Meanwhile...

"kok perasaanku gak enak ya?" tanya gadis honeyblonde sambil main pspnya "entahlah" laki2 honeyblonde itu tetap main pspnya "kau itu len"

Back to Miku

"Haah..haah" Miku lelah berlari lalu menoleh ke belakang.

"Tadi Kaito kenapa? Pertama jadi kambing lalu jadi banteng dan berusaha menyerangku" ujar Miku heran, lalu terdengar suara pintu di dobrak

Miku menatap ke arah pintu. Terlihat ibu ibu gemuk memegang tas pesta dan memakai topi lebar sambil melototi Miku.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI RUMAHKU?! KELUAR!" Teriak ibu ibu itu. "Kumohon jangan usir aku, diluar ada mbe setengah banteng mengejarku! Kumohon!" Miku memohon pada ibu ibu itu. "TIDAK!" Jawab ibu ibu itu. "Kumohon.." Miku mengeluarkan jurus puppy-eyes nya.

BRAK!

Kaito pun mendobrak pintunya.

"Miku!" Kaito mengejar Miku.

"Tidaaaak!" Miku pun lari dan menabrak ibu ibu gendut itu.

Dan Miku memasuki dimensi lain dan dikejer sama Kaito dan kambingnya sambil mbek mbek mbek

"Eh cyin~" ucap wanita pemilik rumah tanpa sadar. "hati-hati dong ah kalo ngedobrak, pake juga kalee ah~" Miku ber-gubrak ria setelah menyadari gender ibu-ibu itu (atau belum?). Kaito tiba-tiba berdiam diri sambil mangap-mangap bersama kambingnya yg makan rumput entah darimana

'Suara itu kan suara 'dia', jangan-jangan...' Kaito memperhatikan ibu-ibu yg diragukan itu begitu pula dengan Miku. Setelah itu, mereka kaget dan pucat "GAKUPO/TERONG BANCI!" teriak mereka bersamaan. "Ada apah cyin~?" ujar Gakupo...

'Noli manere... manere in memoria...  
Noli manere... manere in memoria...  
SEPHIROTH'

Dan sephiroth muncul dan memotong rambut Gakupo tanpa bekas.

"R-Rambutku! T-TIDAAKK! Kesaktianku akan hilangg.. Aaggghh!" Perlahan Gakupo mulai memegangi kepalanya sambil muter muter mengelilingi Miku.

"Kau telah mengejekku... Rambutmu kuambil sebagai bayaran!"

Dan Sephiroth terbang kembali sambil menghilang dengan sayapnya.

"'Tunguuu! Master sephiroth!" Teriak Gakupo sambil goyang itik (?) "Aku tampa rambuuut butiran debuuuuuu.." Gakupo terkapar lemas tanpa rambutnya, sedangkan Kaito dan mbe mbe nya nonton Gakupo sambil ngunyah popcorn rasa rumput.

"Drama yang tragis..." Kata Miku, tapi tiba tiba, muncul seseorang yang rupanya tinggi, berjalan melewati Miku dan Kaito serta mbek+bantengnya. Dengan tenang, ia berjongkok disebelah Gakupo yang hampir is dead. Lalu ia membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Gakupo berbinar-binar

"Aku bisa mengembalikan rambutmu asal..." potong sosok itu, membuat Gakupo penasaran. "Asal apa?" tanya Gakupo, sosok itu menyeringai licik akan reaksi Gakupo."Asal kau menjadi wanita dalam sehari dan tidak menyentuh ataupun melihat terongmu lalu samuraimu kuambil sampai rambutmu tumbuh kembali", lanjut sosok itu membuat Gakupo pucat.

"Nooo, never never!" tolak Gakupo.

"Sayangnya tidak ada cara lain~!"ucap sosok itu membuat Gakupo terdiam...

Gakupo memucat ketika melihat sosok itu semakin mendekat. Gakupo berteriak " jangan ambil keperawananku "  
Sosok itu mengeluarkan perempatan di jidatnya

"LEBIH BERAT DARI KAMU KIRA KAMUI!"

Seketika tampak urat urat di kepala Kaito. Entah tidak rela Gakupo disakiti atau karena merasa tersinggung karena rambutnya pendek (?), Kaito menerjang dan menendang sosok misterius itu sampai diketahui kalau sosok tersebut adalah...

Cloud.

Cloud yang siap-siap membunuh Gakupo dan ternyata telah menebas kepala Kaito yang menerjang menujunya.

Tapi cuma tergores saudara-saudara! Sayang sekali Kaito tidak mati!

Luka Megurine yang menghadang serangan Kaito dengan tunanya, lalu membalas serangan Kaito dengan samurai milik Gakupo yang sudah disita oleh Luka hingga Kaito terkapar di tanah penuh luka. Kaito pun bangkit dan mengeluarkan jurus andalannya 'Combination attack with Mbeek'. Sementara Miku yang melihat kesempatan kabur segera lari dari tempat itu.

"Kau mau kemana noba? Tidak semudah itu kau kabur~"ujar seorang cowok berambut hijau teal sambil membawa sekeranjang negi.

"Bi-biarkan aku pergi!" ujar Miku.

"Kau boleh pergi, asal..."

Orang berambut teal itu berpikir.

"Gak tau deh... Terserah kau..."

Dan Cloud kembali lagi sambil mencukur rambut Luka dan membuat tuna sashimi.

"Kalian tak akan kemana mana!" Kata Cloud sambil mengayunkan Buster Swordnya

Tapi sword cloud dihalangi oleh rangers yellow "demi melindungi dunia" seru rangers kuning itu "kami rela berkorban" balas rangers oren. Cloud terbengong bengong

Miku merasa kemunculannya tergeser berkat kehadiran makhluk makhluk dunia purbakala tersebut. Dipenuhi rasa iri dan dendam, Miku pun meng cross dress Gakupo menjadi terong super hero. Gakupo yg di crossdressing gk menolak, mlah seneng

"Gakurong, serang mereka!" perintah Miku

Dengan segera Gakupo melaksanakan perintah Miku dan mengirim makhluk purba itu ke asalnya..

Tapi Cloud (dan ternyata Tidus telah muncul juga) menghancurkan Gakupo dan mengirimnya ke Sonzai Shinakatta Nasu no Sekai!

Miku pun kembali sadar akan tujuan utamanya.

"Oh iya aku harus pergi beli Negi dari Wanda dan Cosmo!" Kata Miku sambil teleport ke fairy world *makin ngaco*

Tapi dia dihadang oleh Tidus. Tidus pun segera menghantamnya dengan bola blitzball sampai mental -6 meter.

Setelah ledakan blitzball usai, Miku segera bangkit. Ada yang aneh, pupil Miku berubah warna dan sebuah sword berbentuk negi berada di depannya. Ternyata Miku telah membangkitkan kekuatan aslinya, sebagai Negimancer(?). Lalu Miku langsung menyerbu Tidus dengan brutal tpi bertaktik.

Namun sayang sekali kawan, sang Tidus memiliki incredible speed yg membuatnya menghindari serangan Miku dengan mudah.

Hal ini membuat Miku marah, lalu ia memakan pedang neginya dan mengeluarkan senjata andalannya, tongkat negi lalu ia menutup matanya untuk konsentrasi, sementara mulutnya komat-kamit membaca mantra'negi nehi nehi alakazam balada, negi nehi nehi abrakadabra prok prok prok'. Namun lagi-lagi sayang, Tidus segera mematahkan tongkat neginya sebelum magic negi keluar dari tongkat negi Miku.

Miku marah berapi-api hingga terlihat api hijau berkibar di belakangnya, lama kelamaan Miku membesar hingga menjadi ultranegiman!

Eh, bukan tapi Negi Titan

Dengan Negi sword yang masih setia disisinya.

Dengan kekuatan Negi mancer, Miku memerintahkan Negisword menyerang Tidus. "As you say, Master." ucap Negisword.

Sang Negisword mengeluarkan laser beserta negi, yang membuat sang master ngiler akan negi-negi itu. Tidus segera mengeluarkan blitzball sebagai perisai dan penyerang yg membakar negi2 itu. "Argh! Kenapa kau selalu menghancurkan taktik dan negiku, argh!" teriak Miku,

"Khukhukhu!" tawa Tidus meremehkan "Kalau begitu menyerahlah"ujar Tidus. 'Siapa sih yang ngirim tuh kupon, bukan negi yang di dapat malah hal aneh yang keluar' pikir Miku. "Tidak akan, aku yang akan membuatmu menyerah!"ujar Miku...

Lalu Tidus pun melancarkan Jecht Shot warisan bapak tirinya itu. Miku terpontang-panting ke segala arah.

Lalu ada yg menyelamatkan Miku, dan dia adalah...

Jecht itu sendiri yang ternyata adalah seorang otaku penyuka vocaloid

Dan Jecht ngebuang Miku (?) dan langsung berantem lawan Tidus, seperti yang seharusnya di Final Fantasy X

Miku yang dikacangin jadi marah dan karena itu Negiswordnya jadi Neginum, es krim magnum baru! Rasa Negi Swarm! Miku yang kesenangan langsung menjilat es krimnya seperti si Kaito baka

*lick lick lick*

Kaito (ni anak balik lagi) melihatnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Ia hendak melancarkan lagi serudukan ke Miku, tai tiba tiba semuanya jadi gelap! Ternyata mereka ada di dimensi permainan PSP nya Len, dan saat ini batere PSP Len sekarat rat rat

Karena itu Miku langsung transform! Dengan kekuatan Negi Swarm... Miku kesamber petir! #plak  
Dan berubah menjadi Megata no Kyojin! Alias Female Titan!

To Be Continued...

* * *

**YAP! GAJE SANGAT!**

**TO BE CONTINUED LOH! TO BE CONTINUED! PERCAYA GAK SIH? MUSTAHIL TAU GAK! #plak**

**Collab dari 7 author, jadinya begini deh...**

**mind to review?**


	2. Beginning of Gaje Adventure

**CHAPTER 2 DARI FIC COLLAB 7 AUTHOR!  
**

**Hasil sangat gaje! kewarasan tak terjamin!**

**HAJIMARI!**

**Disclaimer: pembuat fanfic tidak memiliki chara asli dari fandom tersebut, sebagai contoh, vocaloid bukan punya kita bertujuh.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Di lokasi si kembar Kagamine... "Rin! Charger PSP ku manaa?" teriak Len. "Gatau Leennn." balas Rin. Len pun mencari-cari charger PSPnya di seluruh kamar sampai2 ke lemari tempat penyimpanan pisangnya.

"Kau mencari apa, Len?"ujar seseorang di belakang Len, Len menoleh dan melihat ke asal suara "Oh, Mikuo-nii" ujarnya sembari melanjutkan pencarian "Lagi nyari charger PSP-ku nih"lanjutnya.

"Lho, chargermu bukannya di pinjam Piko?"tanya Mikuo.

"Hah? Sejak kapan?"ujar Len heran.

"Sejak rambut Gakupo dicukur sama Katayoku no Tenshi" jawab Mikuo. Len yang gak ngerti cuma swt aja.

Akhirnya, Len pun menemui Piko. Tanpa sapaan lebih lanjut Len langsung men-charge PSP miliknya di ekor USB milik Piko.

"Eh! Apa-apaan sih! Dateng-dateng salam dulu kek. Asal colok aja..." Teriak Piko kesel karena dikira powerbank sama Len.

"Ehh! Piko! Gomen! Mana charger PSP ku?" Kata Len. "Ohh charger PSP mu.. Tadi aku simpan di.. Mana ya?" Piko malah bingung sendiri. "Aduuh! Cepat! Ini lagi rame nih! Miku vs Kaito memperebutkan es krim Magnum rasa Negi terbaru!" Kata Len. Piko pun hanya bisa cengo

"Oh ya, tadi di pinjam sama Miki" jawab Piko

"Oh, oke deh. Berarti aku harus pergi sekarang. Batere PSP sekarat soalnya. Mata na~ Shota USB~." Len pun pergi meninggalkan Piko yang sedang pundung gara-gara dibilang 'shota' sama sesama 'shota'.

Len pun bersiap membuka dark corridor miliknya dan pergi ke rumahnya Miki di pekarangan VocaCemetery (Pemakaman Voca #ditendang)

Di VocaCemetry tersebut terdapat satu makam yang luasnya 60x20 meter bertuliskan "RIP Berthold Fubar a.k.a Collosal Titan"

Len yang bingung itu pun akhirnya lari keliling Collosal Grave, tanggunglah buat charge PSP pake tenaga kinetik.

Dan seketika terdengar suara keras yang berbunyi "Jecht Shot!"

Dan Len pun menghentikan aktivitasnya sesaat karena mendengar suara gaje dari alam gaje. Dan lalu bola blitzball pun melayang ke muka shota dan cantik milik Len. Alhasil, Len pun ngamuk sambil nyari-nyari pelaku penendang bola tersebut.

"Siapa yang menendang bola ini?" Tanya Len dengan gaya ala Dora, lalu tiba-tiba datang cursor berwarna orange yang entah datang darimana "nit!" Bunyi cursor itu ketika mengklik sebuah makhluk halus setengah kasar, ternyata itu adalah...

Mbeknya Kaito! Dan entah bagaimana bisa masuk ke dimensi gaje semacam ini. Sambil mengunyah pisang yang entah darimana datangnya, Len berlari menuju mbek tersebut sembari mensummon sesuatu yang disebut-

"Banana Sword! Summon!" ucap Len sambil membuang kulit pisangnya ke ring basket terdekat(?). Tiba-tiba Len menyerang dengan tari balet shotanya sehingga mengakibatkan kambing kaito dan kaito sendiri pingsan gara gara semalem nonton Boku no Pico

Dan Kaito dan kambingnya dengan tragis menjadi korban dari jurus "Jecht Blade" punya Jecht dan dia mental ke dunia dimana es krim tak pernah diciptakan. Dengan begitu, Tidus dan Jecht tak pernah terlihat lagi...

Namun begitu mereka menghilang, muncullah portal yang mengeluarkan Miku plus Negisword miliknya. BRUK! Mereka jatuh dengan posisi tidak elitnya.

"Aww! Sakit.."ujar Miku sambil berusaha bangkit dari posisinya. Miku terbelalak kaget, "I..ini dimana?" ujarnya. Kaito yang telah membuang kedua chara kesasar, menoleh ke arah suara lalu menyeringai licik

"Gotcha!"bisiknya. Kaito menghampiri Miku yang membelakanginya tanpa menyadari akan keberadaan Kaito. Kaito mendekatkan wajahnya di samping telinga Miku, "MBEEEK~"ujarnya.

"Gyaa!" Miku yang terbelalak kaget, langsung mundur sejauh 10 pangkat 3 "Kenapa Kaito the Mbeek itu di sini?!"ujar Miku.

"Karena... Ka... Karena... Sebenernya... Aku adalah!" Kata Kaito. "Woy! Sound effect!" Perintah Kaito, Salah satu mbe Kaito pun memainkan Drum

DDDDRRRRRR!

"MBEE TITAN! BWAHAHA!" Tiba-tiba Kaito membesar 1000 kali lipat dari ukurannya yang asli.

Miku pun tersentak kaget, tapi segera membesarkan dirinya untuk bersiap melawan Kaito.

"Heaaaa!" Miku dan Kaito men-charge PSP mereka yang dari tadi gak bisa di-charge #plak.

Ekhem, abaikan skrip ngaco di atas...

"Heaaaa!" Miku dan Kaito men-charge pedang mereka ke arah masing-masing.

Pedang kaito mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna biru tua sedangkan miku teal bercahaya " rasakan BAKAito" "diam kau daun bawang!" dan SLASH!

Meanwhile

"len atau mikuo-nii, siapa saja belikan jeruuuk! Lewat jalan vocaCemetery" teriak rin

Back to Miku

"kau... Haaa... Hebat juga... Miku" puji kaito "diam kau... BAKAito" miku mengcharge pedangnya lagi dan...

To do the Harlem Shake~

"Ah! Apaan nih lagu! Ganggu aja!" Teriak Kaito pake toak.

"HEA!" Miku pun menyerang Kaito.

"NUOOOO! Mai lopeli aisu!" Kaito pun mengejar pedang es krimnya yang jatuh karena Miku.

Miku memanfaatkan kesempatan itu. Dengan kekuatan yang dia colong dari rambut sakti nya Gakupo, Miku membuat jurang sedalam 3 meter dan membuat Kaito nyuksruk kedalamnya.

Rupanya Gakupo tidak bisa sesakti para author #plak

Dan tiba tiba hadirlah MIKA KOBAYASHI! Vokalis terkenal soundtrack ətˈæk 0N tάɪtn dari anime Shingeki no Kyojin! Dengan itu dia bernyanyi sehingga Miku kembali kesamber petir dan menjadi NEGI NO KYOJIN!

Kambing kaito yang shok karena gak makan es krim menjadi 6 minggu gak bisa berubah jadi titan saudra saudara!

Lalu Kaito yang telah berubah menjadi normal melihat Len yang sedang berkabung di makamnya sang Collosal Titan. Saat itu juga Kaito menyerang Len yang sedang berkabung dengan pedang colongan dari Gakupo, daaan...

"Evolve! Bananavion sword! (banana oblivion). Banana cleave!" teriak Len sambil menyuruh Bananavionnya menyerang Kaito. Kemampuan Len dibidang sensor sangat baik, sehingga ia bisa mendeteksi hawa mengancam sejauh 77 meter.

"Arrghhh! Gagal!" Keluh Kaito. "Mbe Transformation!" Tiba-tiba Kaito berubah menjadi Black Rock Kambing. Kaito berlari untuk menyerang Len tetapi, "TUNGGUUU! Aku belom berubah!" Teriak Len. "Ohh, okelah.." Jawab Kaito. "Mew Mew Tokyo Metamorphosis!" Teriak Len, lalu munculah Cloud di sebelah Len.

Sedangkan Len berubah jadi mew mew Ichigo

Lalu sang Black Rock Kambing terkaget-kaget melihat awan bisa nyampe di tanah #plak.

"Kau baik-baik saja, nona muda?" Tanya Cloud sopan kepada sang Tokyo Mew-Mew generasi baru itu.

"GUA COWEEEEEK! (?)" Teriak Len sambil ngeluarin Bananavion Sword-nya dan langsung menyerang Cloud dengan membabi-buta

"Tch.." Cloud menghindari serangan Len dengan tarian balet yang baru dipelajarinya dari Sephiroth. Cukup efektif (?)

"STRAWBERRY BELL!" Len meng-summon senjata andalan Momomiya Ichigo (Mew Ichigo), Strawberry Bell, dari ekornya. Sayangnya bell nya tuli, jadi gak denger pas dipanggil sama Len. Dengan terpaksa, Len menarik narik Strawberry Bell dari ekor kancil (?) nya. Alhasil yang keluar Ketimun Bell (?)

Len pun muter muter di udara 8 kali, sesuai dengan Mew Ichigo yang harus muter 8 kali sebelum attack.

"RIBBOOOONN KETIMUUUNNNN... SURPRISE!" Teriak Len dengan gaje sambil menggenggap erat ketimunnya karena mbek nya Kaito mulai ngiler 1 liter melihat ketimun Len.

"Eh, kamu itu Tokyo Mew Mew atau Timun Mew Mew (?) ?" Tanya Cloud watados.

"Mending lah, daripada Tokyo Nasu Nasu..." Jawab Len sweatdrop. Gakupo yang udah botak lalu bersin.

"Len atau Mikuo-nii, siapa saja belikan jeruuuk! Lewat jalan VocaCemetery!" Len lalu berhenti berputar dan mencari-cari sumber suaranya.

"Tunggu Baka!" Teriak Len menjawab Rin sambil lanjut muter-muter di angkasa yang luas, tapi tiba-tiba

DUGGGG

"Arrgghh!" Len berteriak kesakitan sambil megang kepalanya yang sakit dan muter-muter gaje sampai mendarat di tanah dengan tidak elitnya

"Siapa yang bilang aku baka!" Bisik Rin dengan suara ultra sonic sambil melayang-layang diudara

"Rin?!" Len kaget ketika melihat Rin berubah jadi layangan (?) Maksudnya Tinker Bell, tapi karena ga bisa nge buat barang namanya orange bell

"Ahh! Aku berubah lagi ahh!" Rin pun berubah menjadi...

.

.

.

Hantu jeruk purut. Cloud, Timun Mew Mew (?), Miku, dan Black Rock Kambing pun langsung ngacir muter-muter kuburannya Collosal Titan itu. Lalu tiba-tiba kuburan itu terbelah dua dan muncullah mumi Collosal Titan.

"Huaaaa! Tadi hantu jeruk purut, sekarang zombi titan?! Ampuuun!" Teriak Cloud OOC.

"Toloooong!" Sang hantu jeruk purut juga ikutan berteriak gaje.

"Mbeeek mbeeek!" Kaito yang belum kembali menjadi normal hanya bisa ber-'mbeeek'-ria.

"Nyem nyem..." Miku malah makan negi busuk sisa lima tahun yang lalu #plak.

"Tuolooooong!" Len yang masih dalam kostum 'Timun Mew Mew'-nya juga ikutan berteriak.

Dan datanglah hachune miku(?) shugo chara miku dan berkata "ayo miku character transformasion, watashi no kokoro unroku" miku dikelilingi cahaya gaje, lalu berubah menjadi negimansu, miku terbang(?) ke collosal titan itu "pergilah(?) batsu tama!" tiba tiba cahaya gaje muncul lagi dan ternyata Collosal Titan juga memiliki senjata andalannya yang diajarkan Firaun Mesir terdahulu semasa ia masih hidup, yaitu 'Jurus Ciluk Ba'!

Dengan segera, Collosal Titan segera membuka kain mumi yang membungkus tubuhnya. Tangan tangan kekarnya menutupi wajahnya, matanya wink sebelah, dan satu kakinya nekuk ke atas, berpose imut imut.

"CILUUUKKKKK... BAAAA!"

Dan semuanya tepar di tempat. Sang Collosal Titan pun memasang pose bingung sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Loh, kenapa pada tidur ya?" Kata sang Collosal Titan dengan muka polos, teramat polos. (Silahkan dibayangin sendiri. XD)

Tiba-tiba seseorang yang memakai 3D Maneuver Gear melayang-layang diudara, tanpa diketahui siapa-siapa

"Aaaaaaakkkhh!" Collosal Titan itu terjatuh lalu mati

"Siapa Kau?!" Tanya Cloud

"Aku adalah Avatar the last juice blender (?)" Kata sosok yang entah siapa itu, dan ia pun menampakan sosok sesungguhnya

"GAKUPO?!" Semua orang yang ada disana berteriak kaget, lalu pada tepar dan mental ke langit yang biru dan akhirnya jatuh di atas awan #plakkk

"jahat cyin~ ane ditinggalkan~" kata gakupo dengan suara khasnya 'betul betul tidak berubah' pikir semuanya min coblosan(?) titan. Tiba tiba jatuh seekor surat yang nancep di pedang. "surat undangan!"pekik mew timun, "dari siapakah itu? " tanya negimansu, para author telah melupakan kaito dan rin ternyata. "dari... "

To Be Continued...

* * *

**GAJE SAMA SEPERTI BIASANYA!**

**note: kami tidak menjamin kewarasan reader setelah membaca fic ini. terima kasih.**

**Review sama fave fic ini! WAJIB!**


	3. PSYCHO-LEEK

**Chapter 3 update! Dan tak ada perubahan di disclaimer seperti chapter sebelumnya.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"surat undangan!"pekik mew timun, "dari siapakah itu?" tanya negimansu, para author telah melupakan kaito dan rin ternyata. "dari... "

Kasane Teto dengan senjata drill ada di kedua tangannya! Eh... Rambutnya kemana?

Teto Kasane, dengan rambut tanpa bor bermata 2, (bayangin rambut Kaito, tapi warna rambutnya peach kemerahan) berada di balkon kamarnya dengan seringai yang seakan dapat membunuh karena silau pantulan giginya, berkata "Upacara utama akan segera dimulai."

Teto berbalik arah dan langsung berjalan menuju perapian. Meninggalkan balkon yang tersedu-sedu tak rela ditinggal pergi(?). Teto pun duduk di depan perapian sambil meneguk kopi yang entah darimana telah disediakan (Nivarox: Kopi kuu~. 6 author lain: BERISIK! Ganggu scene aja!).

Teto pun melenggang menuju ke tempat dimana Miku dan Kaito berada. Miku udah pasang kuda-kuda tinju, sedangkan Kaito mbee-mbee tinju.

Teto tanpa alasan jelas mulai menyerang Miku dan Kaito sambil meneguk kopinya. Miku dan Kaito mulai kewalahan menanggapi serangan Teto. Sampai seorang samurai berkepala kinclong mengkilap #plak,- ehem.. Maksudnya Gakupo, melompat ke arah Teto dan menyerangnya.

Teto yang tidak sempat menghindar terkena serangan dan jatuh. Kopinya tumpah dan tanpa sengaja diinjek sama Gakupo. ((Karen : balas dendam Karen pada kopi XD / Nivarox : k-kopiku... / 5 author lain : UDAH BURUAN AARRGGHH!))

Tapi, ternyata kopinya Teto mengakibatkan kaki Gakupo jadi bengkak sebelah, singkatnya kakinya sudah berubah jadi mode titan, sedangkan bagian tubuhnya yang lain masih mode normal.

"Nooo! Kakiku yang muluuus!~" Gakupo berteriak histeris karena kakinya (yang menurutnya) mulus itu menjadi besar semua. (Kengo : "Bentar, saya minum kopi dulu..." | Nivarox : "Kopiku...~" | 5 author lain : "CEPET LANJUTIN! | Kengo : "H-ha'i!")

Karena kesal kopinya jatuh, Teto pun mengeluarkan sebungkus kopi lagi, dan menyeduhnya. Mengacuhkan tatapan sweatdrop yang lainnya, termasuk para author (-Nivarox, lagi ngiler ngeliat kopi Teto).

Setelah menunggu sekitar 3 menit, Teto kembali menyerang Gakupo yang membesar sebelah(?) dengan aura kopi yang kental yang hmm~ (Nivarox: Stop! Niva makin lelah gadapet kopi daritadi...) siap menembak Gakupo dengan SVD Dargunov Rasa Kopi #plakk.

Yang lainnya juga bersiaga dengan Senjata masing-masing. Len menyiapkan ketimun bellnya, Rin nyiapin jeruk nipis yang entah buat apa, Miku menyiapkan Negi sword nya, Kaito bersiap dengan para mbe dan memegan aisu rasa garam (?) Dan Gakupo bersiap dengan Terongnya, Lalu Cloud memotong semua bahan-bahan tersebut dan jadilah...

Sniper L115A Wall's Magnum rasa Sup! (?)

Lalu Kaito pun menjilatnya, tapi terlambat saudara-saudara! Miku memukulnya dari belakang daan! Goooaaall! #ehh -Ahem

"Oke! Aku juga siapin yang lebih canggih!" Kata Teto, lalu ia mengeluarkan senjata terbarunya, portal Gun! Lalu Teto menembakkan portal dan melempar Miku dan Kaito ke dimensi dimana Negi dan es krim tak pernah ada.

Dan mereka harus bertarung! Hanya satu yang bisa keluar dari dimensi itu...

"Tak ada negi! Ini semua salahmu kaito!" Miku ngerage

"Eh! Itu salah kau gak ada es krim di dimensi ini!" Kaito juga marah marah terus keluarin kartu yugioh.

"I summon White Knight Kambing!"

Lalu kambing berjubah putih yang bisa berdiri sempurnya dengan dua kakinya dan tangan yang memegang tombak muncul di arena.

Miku pun tak mau kalah. Dia juga mengeluarkan kartu yugiohnya.

"Negi pendiam... Pinjamkan kekuatanmu! Special Summon! Silent Negi LV12!" Seorang ksatria berzirah teal dan berpedang negi datang dengan gajenya.

"Khukhukhu... Summon!" Seorang ksatria berzirah biru dengan pedang panjangnya ikut muncul. Yang mensummon kartu itu hanya tertawa gaje. (5 Author Lain : "Woi! Main muncul aja lu!" | Kengo : "Ehehe, gomen..." | 5 Author Lain : *sweatdrop* | Nivarox : *minum kopi dengan tenang*)

Harap abaikan yang di atas...

Sayangnya pernyataan diatas tidak bisa diabaikan oleh si author-selanjutnya-yang-dapet-giliran-lanjutin-cer ita #plak XD

Miku pun segera menghimpun kekuatan dari Negi pendiam, sedangkan author Nivarox tetap minum kopi dengan tenangnya #plak. Negi pendiam segera memasuki ring pertandingan dan berhadapan dengan si Kambing Putih dari Pulau Komodo (ha?) -abaikan- Seketika si Tokyo Kancil Kancil Len (?) membunyikan bell nya dan memberi batas waktu 3 menit bagi para peserta untuk bertarung. Tunggu.. Kok jadi boxing?! (۳˚Д˚)۳

"Silent Negi! Serang si Mbek!" Kata Miku.

"NEGI SPEAR!"

Kaito cuma senyum aja.

"Trap activate! Scrap-iron nasu! Kartu ini mengeluarkan terong yang meng-negate serangan sekali!" Kata kaito.

DZINGGG!

Serangan miku diblock oleh Scrap-iron nasu.

Sementara di tempat lain...

"GYAAAHHH! BADANKU SAKIT SEMUA!" kata 'a certain person that everybody knows'

Len memutar searah jarum jam setengah pendek(?) iya lalu melompat dan guling guling 3 kali. Pendek kata ia balet(?) "fufufufu gimana aksiku?" (Akane: plagiat! Author lain: pergiiiii!) semua yang disitu hanya bisa sweatdrop berjamaah dan lebih memilih melihat duel gaje antara Miku dan Kaito.

"Sekarang giliranku. White Knight Kambing, serang dia!" Sang Kambing itu pun menyerang Miku dan Miku terpental lalu terjatuh dengan sangat keras, tetapi dia bangkit kembali sodara-sodara! #plakkk

"Nyerang cewe dengan kambing itu perbuatan kriminal" kata Miku dengan aura darknya

"Huh? Terus kenapa?!" Kata Kaito. Miku hanya membalas Kaito dengan Evil Smirknya, lalu tiba-tiba Miku membuka tas ranselnya,

"RANSEL RANSEL, AKU BERISI PENUH DENGAN BARANG INI DAN ITU, SEMAU YAG KAU BUTUH TERSEDIA SEMUA UNTUKMU, RANSEL RANSEL, YEAH!" Ransel itu bernyanyi (?)

"Woy! Ini bukan Dora the Exploder!" Miku pun mengambil sesuatu dari ranselnya, yaitu sebuah

"DOMINATOR!" Teriak Miku, dan sang raja kambing terkejut atas benda yang dipegang miku. "itu..." miku berglora "...apa?" 'BRUKK' SEMUA PADA JATOH SAUDARA SAUDARA! Kecuali pen yang asik berbalet ria

Miku mengarahkan Dominator ke Kaito

"Measuring psycho-pass... King Goat Kaito's psycho-pass is 693. Lethal Eliminator engaged. Aim carefully and annihilate King Goat Kaito."

Miku mengeluarkan smirk yang keren (?) seraya dia membidik kaito dengan dominator yang sudah Lethal Eliminator mode

DUAR!

Dominator pun ditembakkan. Satu milidetik sebelum tembakan Dominator mengenai Kaito, dia mengangkat tangannya.

"Active Trap! Scrap-Iron Nasu!" Dan tembakan Dominator pun diserap oleh terong raksasa yang pernah dia keluarkan tempo hari.

"UAAAAAH!" Terdengar lagi teriakan dari sang terong. Sang terong pun menghilang dan DUAR!

Dimensi dimana Kaito dan Miku berada meledak dan pecah seperti kaca! Sampai-sampai kopi yang diminum Nivarox tumpah mengenai kepala Gakupo yang kinclong dan tak bersalah (?), dan tiba-tiba, munculah sehelai rambut panjang yang tebal dari kepala gakupo, rambut itu bertumbuh dan membelah menjadi banyak, kepala Gakupo yang telah botak pun kini ditumbuhi oleh rambut panjang! (Nivarox: "KOPIKU!" | Ayaka: Gomen XD aya gantiin *nyeduh piko karena ga ada kopi* #plakkk | Piko: woy! Panas! | 5 author lain: *sweatdrop*)

"Sekarang aku kembali sakti! Hahaha!" Teriak Gakupo OOC, tapi tiba-tiba

"AWAS TERONG!" Tubuh Kaito yang terpental akibat ledakan tadi akan menabrak Gakupo, tapi dengan alaynya Gakupo berputar ke kanan untuk menghindari tubuh Kaito. Tapi,

SREEKKK!

"Akkkhh! Rambutku!" Pedang Kaito tidak sengaja menebas (?) Rambut Gakupo yang panjang sampai botak.

Gakupo yang tadinya bahagia menjadi murka. Ia bangkit dengan berapi-api dan mata menyala-nyala "Summonia(?): Sarong! Samurai terong!" ujar Gakupo. Terlihat di telapak tangannya muncul cahaya ungu yang makin lama membentuk pedang samurai, "Hya! Kubuat botak kau, aisu mbeek!"murka Gakupo

Kaito segera berlari cepat ke mini market terdekat. Setelah membeli satu pak kopi yang dibayar pake bulu mbee (?), Kaito segera berlari menuju pemandian air panas. Dituangnya bubuk kopi ke dalam bak mandi dan diaduk dengan kaki mbee. Setelah aromanya menyebar, Kaito segera menceburkan diri dan berendam di lautan kopi. Alhasil rambutnya jadi super panjang mirip tali laso nya koboi. (Nivarox : *nangis*)

Brak! Gakupo menyusul Kaito yang lagi berendam, "Klo numbuhin rambut ngajak-ngajak donk!"ujar gakupo sambil memasuki pemandian air panas. "Oh, tidak bisa"ujar Kaito yang rambutnya udah kembali, Kaito beranjak dari pemandian dan men-summon kambingnya untuk meminum kolam kopi panas itu.

Gakupo yang gak sempat numbuhin kambing menjadi ngamuk lagi

"Summon! Getsu Nasu! Serang dia!" Terong berzirah merah dan membawa pedang setengah nasu dan bersiap menyerang Black Rock Kambing.

"Kalian semua bisa diam?!" Orang misterius yang sempet muncul beberapa waktu lalu itu pun membuat semua orang kaget.

"Silent Swordsman LV5! Habisi mereka semua!" Orang misterius itupun menyuruh ksatria berzirah biru miliknya untuk menebas semua yang ada di sana.

Tapi tak disangka dia dan monsternya ditarik paksa ke dark corridor.

"Sebenarnya siapa dia?" Tanya yang lain.

Tapi tak disangka dia dan monsternya ditarik paksa ke dalam dark corridor. Yang lainnya pun sweatdrop ngeliat orang misterius yang tiba-tiba menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

"Sebenarnya siapa dia?" Tanya yang lain.

Miku menembakkan Dominatornya kembali semua yang ada disana hingga semua mahluk hidup disana meledak.

"Oh iya! Aku harusnya pergi belanja Negi!" Dan Miku pergi ke Hypermart buat beli daun bawang.

Dan di dimensi yang cukup normal itu, dia bertemu dengan Len yang masih nyari charger PSP bersama dengan Rin yang lagi minum jus.

"Oh, hai Miku! Dari mana saja?" Sapa Len yang menyapa Miku sambil terus mencari charger PSP-nya.

"Oh! Hai juga, futari tomo!" Balas Miku.

"Miku, kau lihat charger PSP-nya Len?" Tanya Rin.

"Uhh, tadi kayaknya jatoh di makamnya Collosal Titan deh." Jawab Miku watados.

.

.

.

"HUEEE! PSP-KU GIMANA NIH?!" Teriak Len sambil nangis kejer.

Meanwhile...

"Kau gila ya? Untung saja kau datang tepat waktu..." Ucap seorang lelaki yang sedang menikmati kopinya.

"Ehehe... Gomen... Aku sedikit terbawa suasana." Kata bocah yang tadi mensummon ksatria berzirah biru tersebut memeletkan lidahnya.

"Haah. Kau jelas-jelas sinting..." Kata sang pengguna Dark Corridor sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apakah kau sudah mendapatkan charger PSP nya?" Tanya laki-laki yang memegang secangkir kopi tadi

"Tentunya" balas bocah itu

"Let's start the game!" Kata pengguna black corridor sambil menyeringai

(Balik Ke Len dkk)

"Apa?! Jadi charger PSP ku diculik?! What?! Huweee!" Len nangis

"Mana mungkin charger diculik Len" kata Rin sambil facepalm

"Abis udah dicari kemana-kemana ga ada!" Kata Len sambil loncat-loncat gaje

"Yaudah lah cuma charger PSP gini" kata Rin tenang

"Lagian kan ada kabel USB piko!" Kata Rin sambil narik-narik tangan Piko yang entah datang darimana, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi suara gemuruh dari dalam tanah

"apa itu len?" tanya rin. "kaga tau" jawab len sambil berusaha menancapkan usbnya piko ke pspnya. "USBnya terlalu gede untuk PSPku" pekik len, tiba tiba tanahnya terguncang lebih dahsyat "Len! Aku takuuut!" rin memeluk Len.

Len blushing sedikit. Tiba tiba tanahnya terbelah dan mengeluarkan cahaya terang dan keluarlah TARTARUS! Padahal belom dark hour

Tapi len mengecek jamnya dan ternyata sudah jam 12 malam! Dan waktu telah terhenti...

"GYAAAAHHHH!" Teriak Rin liat banyak banget orang-orang yang ada tadi tiba tiba jadi peti mati semua

Miku berkata "mari kita jelajahi sampai lantai 255!" Miku yang bersemangat udah keluarin pistol, biar jaga-jaga kalo ada apa apa, mereka bisa tembak kepala mereka sendiri.

To be continued...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**No comment left...**

**Garing as usual #plak**


End file.
